Alphas
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand une nouvelle meute de loups se créait ! C'est un Harry/Fille ! Le 28/07/2011 : Reprise en main de cette fic qui me ressemblera plus et sera totalement remaniée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours.
1. Chapitre 01 : Rencontre

**Alphas – Chapitre 01 - Rencontre**

**Poudlard – Février 1998 - 1 heure du matin.**

_Une silhouette noire courait sur la pelouse du Parc de l'Ecole de Sorciers. Pour n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'un simple chien en vadrouille. Pour une personne plus observatrice et plus intriguée, c'était bien plus que cela. On pouvait reconnaître un loup noir. En fait de loup, c'était une louve. Elle était élancée, très mince et jeune. Si on croisait son regard, des yeux verts éblouissants pouvaient vous percer. Elle galopait et allongeait de plus en plus ses foulées. Elle se dirigeait vers le seul endroit adapté à un loup, la forêt. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle forêt vers laquelle elle se réfugiait, c'était vers la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard mais elle ne craignait rien. A vrai dire peu de prédateurs, comme le loup, craignaient quelque chose dans cet endroit. De longues volutes de buée s'échappaient de sa gueule. L'air était glacial mais elle ne sentait rien grâce à son épaisse fourrure. Elle continua, le nez au vent, à courir de longues minutes dans la forêt le long du ruisseau qui serpentait au sein de la forêt. Elle humait avec plaisir l'odeur humide du sous-bois. Elle ne se sentait libre et heureuse que dans cette condition. Elle s'arrêta au sommet d'une immense dalle de pierre. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler à la mort quand elle vit de l'autre côté du ruisseau, sur la jumelle de la dalle un immense loup blanc. La fourrure immaculée brillait sous les rayons de la lune. Lui aussi s'apprêtait à hurler quand la louve noire jappa pour le prévenir. Il baissa la tête et la dévisagea. La vue très développée de la louve lui permit de croiser le regard gris-bleu du loup blanc. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes. Elle se mit alors à frémir d'anticipation et de désir. Le mâle se décida à descendre de sa pierre et rejoignit la sombre femelle. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula de quelques pas impressionnée par la masse blanche et le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. Ils étaient en train de se "reconnaître". Elle sentait qu'elle se trouvait devant LE mâle. Ils étaient tous les deux des loups dont on fait des Alphas. Ils étaient des dominants, tous les deux. Leurs hormones et leur âge démontraient qu'ils étaient prêts à fonder un clan, une nouvelle meute. La créeraient-ils ensemble ? Ils se tournèrent autour l'un l'autre, le mâle blanc léchait les babines de la femelle. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'échine de celle-ci. Elle fit de même toute consciente qu'il était comme elle. Ca y est, ils s'étaient choisis et s'acceptaient l'un et l'autre comme couple alpha d'une nouvelle meute. La nuit était bien avancée et plutôt que de s'accoupler, ils préférèrent s'allonger l'un contre l'autre et profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre._

**Poudlard – Février 1998 – 8 heures du matin.**

_Le couple de loups fut réveillé par les bruissements d'ailes des prédateurs nocturnes qui rentraient de leur chasse. Ils se regardèrent légèrement étonnés. Ils se levèrent puis se léchèrent l'un l'autre pour se dire au revoir. La louve tourna les talons et reprit la direction de l'école de sorciers. A la lisière de la forêt, elle se cacha derrière un arbre d'importance. Son corps se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens, elle était un train se subir une transformation. Finalement, elle devint une fine jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et emmêlés. Elle était habillée du costume de l'école, jupe plissée noir, pull noir et robe de sorcier noire. Tout ce noir était éveillé par les couleurs de Gueule et d'Or de sa "maison", les Gryffondors. Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle devrait encore se changer car ils étaient pleins de boue. Elle regarda sa montre-bracelet et vit qu'il était plus de 8 heures et demi. Elle serait encore en retard au premier cours. Elle courut à toute vitesse vers l'école. Dans les couloirs, elle s'étonna de ne pas croiser le tristement célèbre Rusard. Elle donna le mot de passe à la "grosse dame" et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle monta à toute vitesse dans son dortoir et ne fut guère étonnée de trouver sa meilleure amie Hermione déjà réveillée ET habillée._

- HOLLY LILY POTTER !

- Chuut, Hermione !

- Où étais-tu passée ? Tu es encore restée toute la nuit sous ta forme d'animagus ?

- Non… oui… ne me regardes pas comme cela ! Tu sais comme cela me fait du bien !

- Et tes études ? Et tes Aspics ?

- Pfffuuu !

- N'oublies pas que tu veux devenir Auror, Holly !

- D'accord, mais avec la guerre j'ai bien le droit d'aller me "promener" !

- Holly, tout d'abord, la guerre est finie même s'il reste quelques mangemorts en vadrouille, et ensuite il faut te reprendre, sait-on jamais les rencontres que tu pourrais faire dans la forêt interdite !

- Justement, j'ai fait une "rencontre" !

- Les yeux écarquillés la sage brunette se rapprocha de la "Survivante" et s'assit sur le lit de cette dernière.

- Raconte-moi !

- C'est un loup comme moi, mais il est tout blanc, on s'est "reconnus" !

- Voyons Ho-lly, c'est un animal et toi une humaine ! Tu ne peux pas "reconnaître" un animal… c'est contre nature…

- Non, c'est lui aussi un animagus !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Voyons Her-mione... tu oublies que la magie est plus puissante que jamais en moi ! Je t'assure que c'est un sorcier comme moi. Je retourne le voir la nuit prochaine.

- Oh, non, Holly, ne fais pas cela !

- Si… je veux vivre enfin… et me mettre en "couple" avec ce garçon-loup pour moi c'est Vivre !

- Oh, Holly, je m'inquiète pour toi ! N'y vas pas !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je m'en sortirais, après tout je suis "celle-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui" !

- D'accord, mais tu me promets d'être prudente ?

- Promis, en attendant, il faut que j'aille me doucher et me changer, je sens le fauve et la boue ! _Ria t'elle_

_Hermione lui sourit mais s'inquiétait pour son amie qui sortait toutes les nuits et ce depuis des semaines. Depuis qu'elle avait tué Voldemort, elle avait changé de comportement, elle était devenue animagus, elle provoquait les garçons de l'école, tout en restant sage. Elle disait qu'enfin elle pouvait vivre. Elle se disputait souvent avec Hermione, seul Ron son autre meilleur ami comprenait son comportement. Comme il avait vécu les quatre cents coups avec son amie, très garçon manqué, il la connaissait mieux que Hermione. Elle avait développé son pouvoir d'animagus quelques jours après l'exécution de Voldemort. Depuis, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sa cicatrice était invisible sous la fourrure et les autres animaux, surtout les loups, la prenaient comme elle était._

_Après leurs ablutions, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ron discutaient fortement sur les sorties nocturnes de Holly. L'une s'inquiétait, l'autre la défendait. Ils partirent ensemble pour la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent. Holly, dont la transformation en louve affaiblissait les réserves, mangeait de façon aussi gloutonne que Ron. C'est alors que Hermione reçu "la Gazette du Sorcier". Elle s'exclama._

- Lucius Malefoy a été tué !

- OUAIISSS ! _Hurla Ron_. Et Drago ?

- Ils le recherchent toujours ! Des mangemorts auraient avoué qu'eux aussi le cherchaient pour lui faire payer sa défection auprès de Voldemort !

- Quoi ? _Demanda Holly_.

- Oui, Holly, il apparaîtrait que Voldemort ait mit un "contrat" sur sa tête parce qu'il a échoué à tuer Dumbledore et apparemment, Drago l'aurait insulté avant de transplaner !

- Et personne ne sait où est la fouine ? _Grinça Ron_.

- Non, tout le monde le recherche !

- En tous cas, il n'a pas intérêt à venir par ici parce qu'il y en aura plus d'un à vouloir le tuer ! _Grogna Ron_.

- Ron, ce n'est pas notre affaire, il faut laisser les aurors et le Ministère s'occuper de cela ! _Intima Hermione_.

- M'en fiches, si je le rencontre, il aura affaire à ma baguette ! _Insista Ron_. Qu'en penses-tu, Holly ?

- Il n'osera jamais venir ici ! C'est un lâche ! Il doit se terrer au fin fond d'une grotte plutôt que de nous affronter !

_Seamus, Neville et Dean, qui avaient suivi la conversation, opinèrent de la tête. Ils finirent tous leur petit déjeuner et partirent pour leurs cours._


	2. Chapitre 02 : Première Fois

**Alphas – Chapitre 02 – Première Fois**

**Poudlard – La nuit suivante - 1 heure du matin.**

_A nouveau la silhouette lupine qu'était Holly prit la direction de la forêt interdite. Elle était toute fébrile de retrouver le compagnon qu'elle s'était trouvé. Elle avait toujours repoussé les mâles des meutes qu'elle avait rencontré car son côté humain répugnait à faire de la zoophilie. Or, ce loup blanc, elle le savait, était humain ET sorcier. Elle le soupçonnait d'être un élève de Poudlard. Elle s'était sentie heureuse avec lui, la nuit précédente. Elle savait qu'il était son compagnon pour la vie. Comme les loups, elle était fidèle en amour comme en amitié. Elle se rappela avoir fantasmé sur Cédric Diggory et qu'elle avait été tentée de le laisser gagner lors de la coupe des trois champions. Elle s'en était voulu longtemps de sa mort comme elle s'en était voulu de celle de ses parents, de Sirius, et du professeur Dumbledore._

_Elle courait à perdre haleine jusqu'aux dalles jumelles. Elle chercha son blanc compagnon qui arriva à peine quelques minutes après elle. Il l'incita à le suivre. Sous l'immense rocher, sur lequel elle l'avait vu la veille, se trouvait une sorte de grotte. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Les lieux étaient tapissés de feuilles et d'herbes séchées, de nombreuses fourrures y étaient étalées ainsi qu'une ou deux couvertures. Dans un coin de la grotte, de la vaisselle et des aliments étaient stockés. C'était donc bien un être humain. Il rabattit une bâche devant l'entrée occultant pratiquement la nuit. Il l'invita à s'allonger et fit de même en se mettant derrière elle. Elle vit la patte blanche posée sur son avant-bras se transformer en main fine et blanche et elle décida de redevenir humaine aussi. Cette transformation lui ôta du même coup sa vue perçante et elle sentit submergée par le noir de la caverne._

_Dès lors, dans le noir complet, elle tâtonna pour retrouver son compagnon. Elle toucha un torse musclé et imberbe. Sa peau était douce, Holly sentait un mélange de l'odeur fauve du loup à celle plus agréable d'un après-rasage. Elle chercha le visage de son compagnon. Il était rasé de près et doux. Lui aussi toucha son visage et l'attira à lui. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celles de la jeune fille et une langue darda pour entrer dans la bouche chaude. Holly l'y laissa entrer. De longs frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se serra contre lui. Il l'enlaça fermement. Fiévreux et pleins de désirs, ils entrecoupèrent leurs baisers par des caresses. Ces dernières nécessitèrent évidemment d'ôter leurs vêtements. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Son compagnon les avait recouverts de fourrures et de couvertures chaudes. Holly était affolée par les caresses savantes de son amant. Il avait de l'expérience, elle le sentait à ses étreintes, plus qu'elle en tous cas. Elle devinait pourtant que leur "union" était importante pour lui. Il lui chuchotait des paroles lascives et tendres qui la faisait frémir tout autant que ses caresses. Il avait une voix traînante et chaude. Holly sentit une main caressante se dirigeant vers son entrejambe brûlant. Loin de le repousser, elle se mit à gémir et à écarter les cuisses pour lui donner libre accès. Il grogna dans son cou tandis qu'il insinua un doigt dans la caverne humide. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis descendit de même le long du cou fin. Holly bascula la tête pour offrir encore plus son cou. Elle s'offrait sans limite à ses lèvres et à ses mains. Pendant ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas été complètement inactive. Ses douces mains avaient parcouru le corps musclé. Elles s'étaient égarées sur le torse, sur le ventre plat, elles avaient frôlé délicatement le membre raidi, pour repartir s'agripper dans le dos tout aussi athlétique. Holly reçut entre ses jambes le phallus de son compagnon. Il commençait à pointer la douce entrée. Il s'enfonça petit à petit. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, il ralentit. Quand elle fut calmée, il reprit sa progression. Il perçut alors la fine barrière qu'il déchira d'un léger coup de rein. Holly se mit à geindre de douleur. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et couvrit son visage, son cou et ses lèvres de dizaines de baisers. Il continua alors à plonger plus avant dans la chaude caverne. Quand il fut complètement entré alors il agrippa la taille de sa compagne et entama son va et vient en elle. Quant à Holly, elle cramponna ses épaules. La petite grotte fut bientôt emplie de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisirs. Ils vibraient tous les deux à l'unisson. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils savaient ne pouvoir appartenir à d'autres à l'avenir. Des vagues successives de plaisir ondulèrent dans leurs corps. Il faisait froid dehors mais ils avaient l'impression d'être en feu. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme arriva alors au bout de son plaisir et en deux ou trois coups de boutoir se vida dans le doux ventre de Holly. Il s'affaissa sur elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Leurs souffles saccadés frôlaient leurs cous respectifs. Il se releva et mit ses avant-bras de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis se retira du fourreau accueillant. Il se mit sur le côté et mit ses doigts entre les cuisses de sa compagne. A l'aide de ses doigts, il lui fit atteindre le plaisir que son impatience n'avait pas permit. Elle se mit à crier de jouissance sous la main experte. Ils s'enlacèrent et se donnèrent moults baisers. Le sommeil les cueillit dans ses bras. Il faisait encore nuit noire quand ils se réveillèrent. Ils échangèrent des baisers jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se rhabille puis se transforme à nouveau en loup. Elle fit de même. Holly avait bien compris le message. Il ne tenait pas à dévoiler son identité. Après s'être donné deux ou trois coups de langue, Holly quitta la grotte pour rejoindre son école._

_Ce fut en catimini qu'elle rejoignit son dortoir. A peine s'était-elle couchée derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin qu'un poids tomba à ses côtés._

- Alors ? _Chuchota Hermione_

- Alors quoi ?

- C'était comment ? _Insista son amie_.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Eh bien de ta nuit avec ton compagnon ! Je veux savoir si c'est bien un humain ?

- Bien ! Mon compagnon est bien un humain et nous avons fait l'amour !

- C'est super !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Pourquoi ? _Susurra Hermione_

- Parce qu'il me cache son identité !

- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Et puis, il a l'air de vivre depuis quelque temps déjà dans cette grotte !

- Vivre ? Ce ne serait donc pas un élève ?

- Non, c'est peut être, je ne sais pas, un ancien élève, un orphelin, qui n'aurait nulle part où aller ?

- C'est fou ! Et tu en as fait ton compagnon ?

- Tu as lu le livre avec moi sur les animagus-loups ! On ne choisit pas de "reconnaître" son compagnon pour la vie ! J'aurais préféré avoir le même animagus que mon patronus !

- Tu es une fille ! Tu n'aurais pas été un cerf mais une biche !

- Naaaaah… en plus, tu as raison, cela m'énerves !

- Ecoutes, Holly, le plus simple c'est d'essayer de dormir un peu pendant les deux heures qui te restent !

- Oui ! Je vais essayer de dormir.

_A peine, Hermione avait rejoint son propre lit et à peine, avait-elle posé sa tête sur son oreiller, que sa nuit d'amour la fit sombrer dans le sommeil._


	3. Chapitre 03 : Amoureuse

**Alphas – Chapitre 03 – Amoureuse**

**Poudlard – Les semaines suivantes**

_Depuis des semaines et toutes les nuits, Holly partait dans la Forêt Interdite pour rejoindre son amant et compagnon. Leurs nuits étaient torrides, il leur arrivait aussi de se mordre l'un l'autre. Leurs corps respectifs portaient les marques de leurs dents, de leurs suçons et de leurs ongles. Ils avaient une fois fait l'amour sous leur forme d'animagus mais c'était peau contre peau qu'ils se sentaient le mieux. Ils avaient aussi des nuits d'amour pleines de douceur et de tendresse. Jamais Holly ne s'était sentie aussi bien ni aussi sereine. Cela se ressentait dans son comportement. Elle était primesautière et gaie. Ces airs rêveurs éclairaient tout le monde sur la raison de cette bonne humeur. Il était flagrant pour tous qu'elle était amoureuse. Plus que jamais, la population de Poudlard vivait au rythme des humeurs de leur "Survivante". Ron était curieux et lui demandait sans cesse qui c'était. Il faut dire que bon nombre de leurs camarades le tannait pour qu'il lui demande._

_Un matin, Holly se leva un peu trop vite et s'écroula au sol. Hermione et ses compagnes de chambre s'affairèrent autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Elle fut très étonnée de les trouver au-dessus d'elle avec leurs regards inquiets._

- Quoi ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu es tombée dans les pommes !

- Ah non, pas encore… Franchement quelle réputation j'ai à toujours tomber dans les pommes !

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh !

- Non ! Je n'ai aucune raison !

- Tu es très blanche pourtant !

_Hermione venait à peine de finir ces mots que Holly se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir._

- Alors, comme cela tu va bien ?

- Bon, d'accord, j'irais la voir ! _Répondit Holly avec un haut le cœur_.

_Une fois habillée, Holly fut accompagnée par Hermione et Ginny, toutes deux très sincèrement inquiètes pour elle. La jeune fille était allongée sur un des lits pendant que l'infirmière faisait des analyses et préparait une potion. Elle était blanche comme un linge et avait l'air très fatigué. L'infirmière revint avec un bol fumant._

- Buvez cela, jeune fille !

_Holly fit la grimace à l'odeur et quand elle but, elle grimaça derechef._

- C'est dégoûtant !

- Mais c'est bon pour ce que vous avez ! Il faut vous requinquer !

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Je vais demander à vos amies de s'en aller !

- Vous pouvez tout dire devant elles, elles savent tout de moi !

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui ! _Reprit Holly_.

- Et bien, ma pauvre petite, vous êtes enceinte de deux mois !

- QUOI ?

_Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui la regardèrent horrifiées. Madame Pomfresh avait un air désolé sur le visage._

- Oh, ma pauvre Holly ! _Renifla Ginny_.

- Ben quoi ?

- Cela va te gâcher la vie ! _Reprit la jeune Weasley_.

- Jamais mon… bébé… ne me gâchera la vie, c'est un don ! Je le prends comme tel !

- Et le père ? _Demanda incidemment Madame Pomfresh_

- Le père ? Et bien je vais lui dire ! Et après, on verra !

- Mais Holly, tu voulais entamer ta formation pour être Auror et imagines même si tu arrives à faire tes études… la vie des Aurors est semée d'embûches et avec un bébé… tu risquerais d'en faire un orphelin !

- Et alors, je pense que d'autres carrières peuvent m'être ouvertes, non ? J'y réfléchirai, une fois que j'aurais passé mes Aspics ! Je ne serais enceinte que de quatre mois à cette période ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de l'élever sans travailler ? Cette grossesse pourra passer inaperçu d'ici là ! Donc, je vous demanderais de n'en parler à personne !

- Jeune fille, je me dois de le dire à la Directrice ! _Insista l'infirmière_

- Oui, mais à personne d'autre ! Jurez-le-moi !

_Les deux camarades de Holly et l'infirmière lui jurèrent le secret. Les trois élèves repartirent à leur dortoir afin de se vêtir, de prendre leurs affaires et d'aller en cours. Les camarades de leur maison les observaient et remarquèrent leur mine inquiète. Ron essaya tant bien que mal de les égayer, en vain._

_La journée parut interminable à la jeune fille. Même ses cours préférés dont entre autres celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'ennuyaient. Elle était pressée d'arriver au cœur de la nuit pour aller rejoindre son compagnon. Les heures et les minutes s'égrenaient comme si un mauvais sorcier s'était amusé à en ralentir le cours. Holly n'y tenait plus. Ses amies tentèrent de la calmer, de lui dire que, peut-être, son compagnon l'abandonnerait une fois au courant. Elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer faire cela. Elles lui indiquèrent qu'il cachait son identité et elle aussi. Elle angoissa encore plus de le revoir avec cette nouvelle information. S'il ne voulait ni ne pouvait montrer qui il était ? Si la paternité le rebutait ?_

_Holly était couchée depuis deux heures et regardait le dais de son lit. Elle jetait un coup d'œil toutes les cinq minutes sur son réveil. Elle croisa le regard de Hermione qui avait l'air de grandement s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle lui sourit. Elle somnola quelque part quand elle sentit que son amie la secouait._

- Réveilles-toi ! Il est plus de minuit.

- Merci !

_Elle sauta de son lit tout habillée et courut avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle s'élança dans le parc et se cacha derrière le gros chêne habituel pour y cacher sa cape et se transformer. Elle courut alors dans la forêt. Elle Le trouva là sur le rocher en train de l'attendre. Il en sauta à ses pieds et lui lécha le museau. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la grotte dont il avait encore une fois occulté l'entrée avec la bâche. Ils se redevinrent humains. Elle ne le distinguait toujours pas. Il s'apprêtait à la déshabiller mais elle lui prit les mains._

- Attends ! Il faut que l'on parle ! _Dit-elle d'une voix haute et légèrement mal assurée._

_Elle le sentit se raidir et respirer bruyamment. Il chuchota._

- Ta voix ! Je la reconnais !

- Oui ? Tu ignorais qui j'étais ?

- Oui, j'ignorais qui tu étais mais tu es Holly Potter ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ! _Susurra t'il de sa voix basse_.

- Alors gardes encore ton identité secrète mais moi j'ai deux choses d'importance à te dire !

- Je t'écoute ! _Continua t'il à murmurer_.

- J'ai découvert la nuit dernière que je t'aimais même si on ne se parle pas.

- Oh non !

- Et toi ? _S'inquiéta t'elle._

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'aime Holly Potter !

- J'ai découvert aussi… ce matin… que toi et moi allions devenir parents !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

_Il avait hurlé ces paroles et le cœur de la jeune fille se brisa. Les mots l'avaient blessée et le hurlement lui avait permit à elle aussi de reconnaître la voix._

- Malefoy !

- Oui ! C'est moi !

- Je comprends mieux alors ! Je comprends pourquoi tu te caches ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es dégoûté d'avoir un enfant avec moi ! Parce que je suis une SANG-MÊLÉE! _Hurla Holly_

- Non-non-non, ce n'est pas cela, non ! C'est juste…

- Oui ?

- Je suis pourchassé par tous ! Les mangemorts et les aurors veulent ma mort ! Comment je puis être père dans ses conditions ?

- Tu m'as bien choisie comme compagne !

- Tu sais bien que les animagus-loups ne choisissent pas !

- Peu importe ! Tu es père ! Que tu sois en fuite ou non ! Et puis, je suis la "Survivante", je dois bien pouvoir t'aider, non ?

- Crois-tu que le fils d'un mangemort même s'il ne l'est pas devenu lui-même puisse espérer la pitié du Ministère ?

- Il n'est pas question de pitié ! Tu n'as pas tué le professeur Dumbledore, j'étais là, je le sais bien !

- Qui voudra te croire ?

- Eh, je suis celle qui a tué Voldemort !

- Tu n'as que 17 ans ! Tu es encore une écolière ! Et tu es ma compagne ce qui te rends partiale !

- Je m'en fiche !

- Pas moi ! Je veux une complète réhabilitation ! Et même dans ce cas, les mangemorts veulent me tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Voldemort est mort et ils n'auront pas la récompense !

- Si ! C'est un puissant sort de magie noire qui se réalisera à ma mort et donnera mes pouvoirs à celui qui me tuera !

- Oh non Drago !

- Je dois partir maintenant !

- Et moi… et notre bébé… et nous ?

- C'était voué à l'échec !

- Si oui, pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher entre la reconnaissance et le simple désir ainsi que l'impression que tu quémandais de la tendresse, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Je devais te prendre !

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

- Oui ! Je reste un Malefoy et un Serpentard, nous sommes réputés par notre intelligence, le courage est réservé aux Gryffondors !

- Non, Drago ! Ne me fais pas cela !

- Si ma belle ! Vis ta vie ! J'essaierai de conserver la mienne loin de toi… tu attires trop l'attention, je serais tué en deux secondes si je restais en public à tes côtés !

_Holly se laissa tomber par terre complètement amorphe ne sachant plus que dire. La voyant faire, Drago se mit alors à ranger ses affaires. Il ne la regarda pas et ne vit pas de grosses larmes couler sur les joues pâles. Il les devina, ses sens s'étaient développés. Il savait qu'il avait brisé le cœur de sa compagne. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Holly le poussa sur le côté se mit à courir vers le château tout en se transformant. Drago la regarda galoper éperdument. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. D'une main, il lui envoya un baiser vers sa compagne._

- Adieu, mon amour ! Prends soin de toi et de notre bébé ! Oublies-moi ! Oh… Je t'aime tant !

_Il n'avait pu lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle garde un minimum de sécurité physique et morale. Il fallait qu'elle ignore que le contrat de mort qui le condamnait s'étendait aussi à ses proches, que ce soit ses parents ou une éventuelle compagne. Ainsi son père et sa mère étaient morts. Il ne permettrait pas que la femme qu'il aime et leur enfant meurent aussi._


	4. Chapitre 04 : Mère et Seule

**Alphas – Chapitre 04 – Mère et Seule**

**Poudlard – Juin 1998**

_Les élèves passant leurs ASPIC's venaient de poser leurs plumes suite à l'ordre donné par l'examinateur. Enfin, les épreuves écrites étaient finies, elles avaient suivi les épreuves pratiques. Holly rangea ses affaires puis se leva avec difficulté. Son dos la bloquait souvent depuis que sa grossesse était entrée dans son quatrième mois. Madame Pomfresh avait détecté des triplés. Pour cela, son ventre était beaucoup plus arrondi qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette période de sa grossesse. Une fois levée, elle emporta son sac et rejointe par Hermione et Ron, elle sortit de la salle d'examen. Il leur restait une semaine de scolarité. Ils allèrent jeter leurs sacs sur leur lit et se libérèrent des carcans vestimentaires. Ils ressortirent sans leur cravate, ni gilet, ni robe de sorcier. A cause de la chaleur, certains garçons avaient ouvert leur chemise, les filles en avaient noué le bas. Holly l'avait simplement sortie et laissait tomber le long de son ventre histoire de le cacher un peu._

_Plus personne n'ignorait qu'elle était enceinte. Par contre, ils ignoraient l'identité du père. Même ses plus proches amis n'étaient pas dans la confidence. Comment aurait pu réagir Ron à cette information ? Holly avait espéré longtemps que son compagnon lui envoie un billet ou deux, en vain. Drago n'avait pas l'air décidé de la tenir au courant. Elle traînait sa tristesse le long des couloirs du vieux château. Sa mélancolie avait affecté ses camarades. Tous ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils lui disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour les bébés. Minerva, Remus et Nymphadora, très inquiets pour elle, l'entouraient eux aussi de leur affection. Le jeune couple, aidés de Molly Weasley, avait travaillé d'arrache-pied dans sa maison Square Grimmaurd afin d'en faire un lieu sain pour des bébés. Toutes les créatures néfastes avaient chassées par d'autres bénéfiques amenées par Hagrid. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait été dépendu ainsi que la tapisserie généalogique. A la place du portrait, c'était un beau tableau représentants les parents de Holly qu'un camarade de cinquième année avait peint pour elle. La tenture avait été remplacée par une fresque où l'on voyait s'ébattre nymphes, fées, licornes et autres créatures bénéfiques. Toutes les boiseries sombres et tristes avaient été repeintes en blanc. Sur les conseils de Hermione, la cuisine avait subi un coup de jeune, elle avait gagné en luminosité et en modernité. Elle avait été aménagée de matériels électriques moldus et les plans de travail étaient en inox. La grande salle avait vu son agencement modifié un coin était réservé à des fauteuils et des canapés moelleux et confortables ainsi que d'une télévision high-tech. La grande table avait été remplacée par une de taille plus raisonnable. Enfin, l'étage aussi avait connu une transformation radicale. La chambre de Holly accueillerait temporairement trois petits lits. En effet, elle avait décidé d'allaiter afin de se faciliter la vie et de ne pas devoir faire et nettoyer des biberons pour trois futurs gloutons. Trois chambres avaient été décorées pour chacun de ses enfants. Une grande et moderne salle de bains avait aussi été installée. Tout était prêt pour accueillir le petit trio._

_Hermione n'en avait pas démordu. Elle habiterait avec Holly jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'en sorte sans aide. La survivante espérait bien la faire changer d'avis et l'obliger à commencer ses études de médicomage à la rentrée. Quant à elle, elle préférait repousser ses études d'auror d'au moins deux ans._

_Le groupe d'amis et d'élèves se dirigea vers le lac. Certains s'asseyèrent sur le ponton d'autres préfèrent se mettre à l'abri du soleil sous la frondaison des arbres. Ils voulaient profiter des dernières heures de la journée. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler après des semaines de révisions acharnées. Ils auraient leurs résultats le matin même de leur départ. En attendant, ils allaient essayer d'oublier que dans une semaine certains d'entre eux devraient entrer dans le monde du travail quand les autres continueraient des études supérieures._

_Neville avait postulé pour "La Pépinière de Grande-Bretagne", fournisseur principal des plantes magiques dont usaient les sorciers d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande. Luna avait obtenu un petit poste aux archives du journal de son père, "il faut commencer en bas de l'échelle", l'avait-il sermonnée. Ron, qui rêvait d'entrer dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch, devait se contenter de travailler comme assistant de son père qui était monté en grade depuis la mort de Voldemort. Seamus et Dean entraient à l'école d'Aurors. Lavande continuait ses études comme médicomage._

_La fatigue se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage de Holly. Hermione et Lavande la prirent chacune par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans leur dortoir. A peine fut-elle allongée qu'elle fondit en larmes. Ses deux compagnes de chambre s'allongèrent de chaque côté d'elle avec un bel ensemble démontrant l'habitude._

- Enfin, tu pleures ! _S'exclama Hermione_

- Oui ! _Reprit Lavande_. Pleures, cela te fera du bien.

- On ne comprenait pas que tu ne pleures pas !

- Ooooh, les filles ! Je… je… ne vais pas y arriver ! Elever mes bébés sans lui ! J'ai besoin de lui, il me manque ! Je l'aime !

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, on s'en était rendu compte. _Lui dit Hermione_.

- J'aurais tant voulu qu'il essaie quand même de rester avec moi !

- Mais qui est-ce ?

- Ooooh… Hermione ! Le pire c'est que depuis deux semaines, je sais qu'il a voulu nous protéger les bébés et moi… Il a un contrat de mort sur la tête qui englobe aussi ses proches et à plus forte raison sa compagne et ses enfants. Les mangemorts dernièrement capturés en ont informé le Ministère.

- Holly ? Je ne connais qu'une personne qui souffre de ce contrat ! C'est Drago Malefoy ! _Indiqua Hermione_.

- C'est lui ? _Insista Lavande_.

- Oui ! C'est lui !

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. La couleur de sa robe de loup, le fait qu'il se cache ! En tous cas, il tient vraiment à toi.

- Je le sais maintenant…

- Fichus mangemorts, fichu Voldemort ! _Grommela Lavande_.

_Elle continua à pleurer longtemps et ses amies la laissèrent pour aller dîner, ce dont elle n'avait pas envie._

_Leur dernière semaine à Poudlard passa à une vitesse extrême. Holly, Hermione, Lavande, Seamus et Dean avaient des notes suffisantes pour continuer leurs études comme ils le souhaitaient. Quant à Neville, sa note en Soin des Plantes était vertigineuse. Il avait la meilleure note qu'aucun élève n'avait eut depuis des siècles. Cela lui ouvrait toutes les portes de la profession. D'ailleurs de nombreuses autres entreprises lui faisaient des ponts d'or pour qu'il entre chez eux. Il avait l'embarras du choix. Sa grand-mère et ses amis se réjouissaient pour lui. L'après-midi venue, tous les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent le Poudlard Express. Les septièmes années se retournaient très souvent vers le vieux château tout mélancoliques. Hagrid les enlaça tous y compris les serpentards. Holly laissa couler ses larmes, elle se rappelait toutes ses premières fois, ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier et comment Hagrid s'était occupé d'elle. Elle se rappela aussi tous les événements où Drago entrait en scène. Ce fut le cœur lourd quand monta dans le train et regarda s'éloigner sa "maison"._


	5. Chapitre 05 : Retrouvailles

**Alphas – Chapitre 05 - Retrouvailles**

**Ministère de la Magie – Octobre 1998**

- Je ne bougerais pas de là !

- Mais mademoiselle Potter, voyons !

- Je m'en fiche ! Cela fait des jours que je fais le pied de grue et le Ministre, comme par hasard, ne peut jamais me recevoir.

- C'est vrai !

- Prenez-moi pour une idiote ! Pendant ces dernières années, il en avait après moi tout le temps, que ce soit pour me punir ou pour me demander mon soutien ! Sans cesse lui, ou son prédécesseur, et ses comparses n'ont pas arrêté de me demander des services. Il est temps qu'ils me renvoient l'ascenseur.

- Bien sûr, le Ministre est reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait !

- N'empêches ! Depuis que j'ai envoyé le dossier de réhabilitation de Drago Malefoy, je n'ai plus aucuns échos ! Plus de demandes d'inaugurations, plus de cocktails, plus de commémorations !

- C'est qu'il aura voulu vous préserver, après tout, vous êtes enceinte !

- Et le père de mes bébés est Drago Malefoy ! Je vous répète ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Les journaux m'écoutent et retranscrivent tout ce que je leur dis ! Le Ministre a intérêt à m'écouter car il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux que le public ignore, non ? Je n'ou-blie-pas qu'il voulait me faire avorter et même pire : faire adopter mes enfants !

- Je vais vous demander de patienter, je vais lui envoyer un hibou !

_A peine cinq minutes après son emportement, Holly put voir arriver le Ministre et ses "conseillers". Ils la firent entrer dans l'immense bureau. Alors qu'ils la firent asseoir, ils restèrent debout et l'entourèrent en la dominant. S'ils espéraient l'impressionner, ils en seraient pour leurs frais. Les pourparlers et la discussion dura jusque tard dans la nuit._

- Mademoiselle Potter ! Voyons ! Soyez raisonnable !

- Non ! J'ai envoyé le dossier de réhabilitation de mon compagnon, il y a plus de deux mois et je n'ai pas eut droit à la moindre malheureuse réponse ! J'attends ! Et je veux un résultat, AUJOURD'HUI, sinon en sortant, je vais directement voir les journaux ! Qui croyez-vous qu'ils penseront de ce que vous avez tenté de me faire ?

- Vous n'oserez pas ?

- Si, craignez ma colère et ma détermination !

- Bien… D'ACCORD ! Il faudra recenser un maximum de témoignages !

- Il y aura le mien, celui de ses amis serpentards qui n'ont pas suivi Voldemort et qui sont prêts à témoigner, il y a aussi les pensines des défunts Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Ainsi que des dizaines de témoignages que j'ai déjà pu récolter de-ci de-là, en sa faveur est-il besoin de le rappeler ! L'elfe Dobby racontera comment Drago cherchait à le préserver des coups de son père ! Ainsi que le fantôme dénommé "Mimi Geignarde" qui a put mesurer sa détresse quand Voldemort voulait l'astreindre à tuer le directeur de Poudlard !

- Vous avez tout prévu !

- Oui, tout !

- Bien ! Nous allons enclencher le procès de réhabilitation !

- Je veux qu'avant mon accouchement ce procès soit fini ! Mon compagnon doit être présent pour la naissance de ses enfants qui doivent arriver dans moins d'un mois ! Maintenant, je m'en vais, il est très tard et je dois me reposer pour mes bébés.

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle Potter.

_Sans un regard sur ce ramassis de vautours, Holly sortit du bureau puis du Ministère. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Elle transplana à quelques dizaines de mètres de son domicile tout près d'un petit bassin remplit de carpes japonaises. Elle fut accueillie par le noir. Tous les lampadaires étaient éteints. Elle empoigna sa baguette vaguement inquiète. L'information aurait-elle déjà circulé qu'elle était la compagne de Drago ? Il est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, elle n'hésitait pas à se vanter de cette presque vérité. Après tout, si dans les faits, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, d'un point de vue d'animagus-loups, il l'était vraiment son compagnon. Dès lors, il n'était pas impossible qu'un mangemort ait été informé aussi de sa grossesse. La baguette brandie, elle marchait aussi vite que sa grossesse multiple de huit mois lui permettait. Son inquiétude grandit quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle accéléra le pas, appela la porte et commençait à l'ouvrir quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Son agresseur referma la porte derrière eux. La jeune femme sentit la porte lui blesser le dos et son ventre lui fit mal. Elle commençait à sangloter quand l'homme murmura à son oreille._

- Ne pleures pas, mon amour, c'est moi Drago !

- Oh, Drago !

_La jeune fille agrippa le cou de son compagnon. Elle pleura malgré tout, soulagée que ce ne soit pas un mangemort, soulagée qu'il soit toujours vivant. Elle eut alors un vertige occasionné par sa longue et fatigante journée. Drago la retint de justesse._

- Où se trouve ta chambre, mon amour ?

_Elle désigna le haut de l'escalier. Tandis qu'il montait, elle étreignait Drago comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de s'en aller. Ses pleurs continuaient à couler. Alors qu'il la posa sur le lit, il s'allongea à côté d'elle._

- Allons, ma douce, arrêtes de pleurer, sinon comment veux-tu nous puissions discuter ?

- J'ai eut si peur ! _Souffla t'elle_

- Oui mais ce n'est que moi !

- Oui, je peux enfin te revoir, Drago ! Et je suis SI heureuse que… que... que...

- … que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pleurer ?

- Oui !

- Oh, ma chérie, comme je t'aime !

- Aïe !

- Quoi ?

- Mon ventre me fait mal !

- Ça va ?

- Ben… tu sais… tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Et les bébés ne sont pas contents d'avoir été malmenés !

- LES bébés ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

- Oui ! Trois !

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Pour les mettre au monde ? Rien, ils sortiront bien tout seuls !

- Je parle de s'en occuper ! _reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel_

- Et bien, Hermione a prévu de m'aider mais je préfèrerai que ce soit toi !

- Oh, mon amour ! Je ne peux pas et tu le sais !

- J'ai déposé un dossier de réhabilitation ! Le Ministre a promis d'accélérer le processus ! Comme cela tu pourras reconnaître tes enfants !

- Mon amour, tu as oublié les mangemorts !

- Ils ont quasiment tous été arrêtés !

- S'il n'en reste qu'un seul, il pourrait en voulant m'abattre, vous blesser les enfants et toi, pire vous tuer et je le refuse ! Et puis… le contrat englobe aussi mes proches !

- Je sais ! Tous mes amis les plus doués en sortilèges ont trouvé des antisorts pour contrer ce sort de magie noire. Les enfants et moi sommes protégés et ce pour longtemps ! Il suffirait qu'ils te lancent ces antisorts pour que toi aussi tu sois protégé.

- En es-tu sûre, mon amour ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Hermione et la Directrice Mc Gonagall me l'ont certifié !

- Ecoutes ! Dès que je suis réhabilité, je reviens et je les laisserai me jeter l'antisort et….

- Aïeeeeuuuh ! Alors là j'ai vraiment mal !

- Eh… ton lit est trempé !

- Oh, non, j'ai perdu les eaux !

- Quoi ? Quelles eaux ?

- Je vais accoucher !

- Non pas maintenant !

- Si !

- C'est trop tôt non ?

- Oui, d'un mois mais ce sont des triplés !

- Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte Mangouste !

- NON !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'aussitôt arrivé tu te fasses arrêter ? Non ! Et puis, je veux que tu sois là pour m'aider !

- Moi ? Je n'y connais rien !

- Alors tu en connais autant que moi !

- Mon amour, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Envoies Hedwige auprès de Hermione et Madame Pomfresh, je ne veux qu'elles et toi. Aïeeeeeeeee !

- Oh la la Holly !

_Drago la quitta en à toute vitesse la chambre sans avoir oublié de mettre des oreillers dans le dos de sa compagne afin qu'elle se sente mieux !_


	6. Chapitre 06 : Bonheur Familial

_**Chapitre 06 - Bonheur familial**_

**Square Grimmaurd – Le lendemain soir – vingt heures**

_Holly somnolait doucement tandis que deux de ses bébés dans ses bras étaient en train de téter(1). Drago était allongé auprès d'elle avec le troisième assoupi sur la poitrine de son père. Un petit glapissement venait de la petite princesse blonde esseulée. Elle tenait son physique de son père, ses grands yeux étaient si pâles et ses cheveux d'un blond éblouissant comme un soleil d'hiver. Il avait été décidé qu'elle s'appellerait Narcissa. Holly reposa un des deux autres enfants qui venait de finir de téter, c'était encore une petite fille qui celle-là tenait de sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle avait les cheveux roux foncés et les yeux verts malicieux. Evidemment, elle s'appelait Lily. Holly mit son aînée blonde à l'autre sein. Son fils, repu fut passé à son père et s'endormait tant il était repu. Drago contemplait sa compagne depuis le début de la soirée. Il passa doucement sa main sur l'épaisse et noire chevelure de son fils qui ne daigna pas montrer à son père les yeux verts qu'il tenait de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Le malheureux poupon avait le lourd privilège de porter le double prénom de James-Lucius. Drago, par amour, avait laissé la primauté au père de Holly mais avait obtenu que les trois enfants s'appellent Malefoy-Potter et non l'inverse._

_Au cours de la matinée et tout au long de l'accouchement, les amis de Holly et Drago, sous la tutelle d'une Luna Lovegood galvanisée, s'étaient déchaînés pour faire bouger les choses, pendant que Hermione avec Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de la parturiente. Ils avaient convoqué la presse et le Ministère afin que le procès en réhabilitation de Drago soit avancé le jour même. Des centaines de hiboux parcoururent le ciel londonien et au milieu de l'après-midi tout était réglé. A savoir, dans l'ordre, que 1 - Drago était réhabilité et avait reçu les antisorts, de 2 - il avait épousé Holly et leurs trois enfants étaient finalement nés. Jamais de mémoire de sorciers, on avait vu un tel chambardement dans le monde des sorciers et surtout pas pour une seule et unique famille._

_Holly recommençait à somnoler. Drago prit tour à tour chacun de ses enfants et les mit dans des couffins déposés dans les petits lits. Il revint dans le lit et enlaça son épouse qui gémit de contentement._

- Holly !

- Mouiii ?

- Tu ne trouve pas que notre vie d'adulte commence sur des chapeaux de roue ?

- Mmmmh, oui ! Tu as tout à fait raison !

- Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer à l'avenir ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons trois enfants, mon loup ! Et je compte bien étoffer notre meute ! Quand je me serais remise de la naissance de ceux-ci évidemment, hein ?

- Heureusement que le Ministère m'a redonné mes biens et ma fortune car j'ai l'impression que ma future marmaille va me coûter une fortune ! Heureusement !

- Arrêtes de ronchonner et embrasses-moi !

_Alors qu'il embrassait sa femme avec sensualité, il fut étonné de son peu de réaction, il ronchonna à nouveau. Elle s'était endormie. Il espérait que sa vie sexuelle ne deviendrait inexistante. Il eut alors un grand sourire. Sa femme, dans son semi-sommeil, venait de mettre sa main sur son entrejambe. Non, sa vie sexuelle ne craignait rien ! Il s'endormit alors… bienheureux._

_Fin - The End._

pour information : l'allaitement de jumeaux (ou triplés) se pratique souvent comme cela (voir le site interne de la Leche League) !

P.S. : Je sais que cette fin est un peu baclée mais je rappelle que je devais l'arrêter au départ ! Puis, j'ai découvert en fouillant mon ordi(du boulot) que j'avais fini de l'écrire... La voilà donc à votre disposition.


End file.
